Twin Dragons
by iJaaanis25
Summary: Ohkay this is the story changed up, about Miaka, Yui, and Tamahome i may change his name to kyo because i like kyo as his name XD ,with a twist. Read and find out. In a way its like my own version of Fushigi Yuugi :D
1. It begins

_Mkay I am editing the story _

_I need yall to review kay (:_

aanndd i dedicate this to the JAM

* * *

"Grrr, I am never, ever, ever, ever, ever, going to finish this paper!" I shouted ruffling the papers before me.

A melodic voice lying on my bed behind me said. "Miaka Yuki, that's what you get for choosing to do your research report on 'Romeo and Juliet' and for doing it the day before it is due!"

The voice belonged to Yui Hongo, my best friend since kindergarten. With long blond hair, pale skin, accompanied with a deep set of blue eyes, look-wise she and I were different. I have black hair, that in an act of rebelliousness I cut in a short pixie like cut, my skin is a darker tone, and I have the regular brown eye set. But looks apart, she and I shared the same interests, you name it we probably both liked In the past, when we were in thirteen years-old, we started imagining that maybe in our past lives we were twins or something because we shared _a lot _in common. And now, we're both juniors in high school, and we still believe that it is true.

"Shut it Miss Perfect, just because I didn't finish my paper a week before it was even due, does not mean that you can come and rub it in my face!" I snapped at her playfully, and Yui stuck out her tongue out at me.

"Well, little Miss Procrastinator, you should be thanking me that I would take the time to come and help you," Yui sounded serious, but her smirk gave her away.

"Okay, okay gosh, you win, now please help on this." I whined.

"Isn't that what I'm here for?"

Yui went over to my bed where I had a whole bunch of checked out library books about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and she started rummaging through them.

The rummaging abruptly stopped and I turned around to see what book Yui had gotten and it was a book I have never seen before. Its cover alone was beautiful, a soft, velvety, blue suede cover.

"Hey what's that book? I don't remember checking it out," I said.

"No, I don't think it's from the library, because it doesn't have the barcode thing that books from the library do." Then Yui mumbled something.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Oh, umm_The Universe of the Four Gods_, that's the title of the book." Yui said while her eyebrows furrowed.

I looked at her, she looked worried. "What's wrong Yui-chan?"

"I got a bad feeling all or the sudden," Yui looked paler than usual, as if she had seen a ghost.

I went over to her side and took a look at the book. In the cover there was a small pocket, and it had a paper in it. I reached out to take the paper, and Yui glanced at it with a suspicious look.

In the front, with a very haunting print it said:

Warning

With shaking fingers, I opened the inside of the note, and I notice that Yui looked scared. With the same print it said:

If you have this book in your possession then

You two are the chosen ones, the two priestesses

The ones who will live the ultimate adventure; if you want to find out what it is

Read the book.

Yui and I looked at each other.

"Should we open it?" Yui asked.

I thought about it. It could be just a prank, someone from our school could have slipped that in easily, and it could all be a hoax.

On the other hand…well I chose not to think about it.

"I think we should, I mean what's the worse that could happen, right?" I said.

I have always wanted to have a real adventure, and here's where the saying "be careful what you wish for" comes into play.

It was blank. There was nothing written in the book, except for a prolog. I flipped to that; Yui and I started to read it in silence.

**Prolog**

_Chosen as the twin dragons, the two reading this will live an adventure unforgettable, whether you survive it or not. This adventure, or journey, takes place far, far away in a kingdom where many unexplainable things exist. The twins, as we call them, each have a dragon that they come to awaken. This is known as "thy great awakening". You both can not be good, and you both can't be evil, however your destiny, as your past ancestors have lived it, has already been set. All you need to do is put it in motion. It is your choice with what you want to do with this information: will you take the risk, and discover your true past, your true nature, your true _destiny? _All you two have to do is read this paragraph and all in good time your future will be showed. But once again: be warned. You are entering a world filled with unknown things. My job here is done, now you two do what you must. Which side will you end up in? Find out for yourself. Now come forth. Come forth to our world._

I thought this was crazy, what was all this mumbling about "twin dragons". I glanced at Yui who wore a bemused look.

Then the book started shining a luminous light and I couldn't see anything, our screams were muffled by the light, and we enter the world of the book.


	2. Thus the angel has falls

_Ohkkay so heres chapter dos! Have fun...and _

_thanks for the reviews guys!!(:_

* * *

I was lying on the cold grass, when suddenly I felt water drops tickling down my face. I groaned, and rolled over on my knees; then I took a good look around. I was in a forest, surrounded by bushes, trees, and flowers unlike I have ever seen. Their color was so vivid, the looked fake, but when I reached and felt one with my hand it was not only incredible soft but it was cold as if it was ice. Wait, it was ice, the flowers were icy cold, and they were translucent, that I could see my reflection. My hair was tangled and I had mud in my face, and my clothes were not only dirty, but my sweater was ripped here and there. Where am I? I thought to myself. Then suddenly I had a flashback to when we saw the light…no, oh no, we can't be inside the book right?

"Okay, well bad thing I didn't take Survival 101," I chuckled in a sad attempt to make the situation humorous.

"Yui!" I yelled.

"Yuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiii, where are you?" I kept shouting, hearing the echo throughout the forest.

I kept walking around, not knowing where to go, shouting Yui's name. My legs where soon tired, and my stomach started growling, I looked up at the sky.

Dark grey clouds hung above me, if I didn't find cover soon I would be caught in the rain, and that will not be pretty. Suddenly, something came into my view, it looked like a person lying on the ground. I quickened my pace and soon I was right next to the body.

At first I thought he was dead. For the guy, didn't move an inch, but then I saw his chest faintly rising and falling. He was wearing a weird ninja outfit, and a long coat. He was really dirty and covered in scratches and his face was bruised, He looked as if someone had beaten him up. But even with all of that he looked like a…well, an angel. He was breathtakingly good looking, with soft black hair, and fair skin, and a nice set of muscles that his clothes enhanced.

But never mind that, he needed help, I kneeled next to him and felt his forehead, and it was burning hot, his face contorted in pain, and he started moaning every once in a while.

I bit my lip and started to think about what to do. I couldn't carry him, he was tall, and what if I dropped him or something.

Then I did the only think I could think of.

"Help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I knew it was useless though, in this forest, who could possibly help me?

As soon as I thought that I heard a rustle is the bushes.

"Whose there?" I whispered, my voice shaking with fright, because I remembered what the book said "… in a kingdom were many things that are unexplainable exist." Oh yes, I was scared.

Then the mystery was over and I felt a huge wave of relief.

A horse. It was a horse. I have ridden horses before and seen them and all but, this horse was one of a kind. It had clean white fur, and what I liked most about the horse is its eyes. They were blue, and they reminded me of Nyssa. I really hoped she was okay. Then I noticed something as the horse trotted close to me. It had wings! Long wings and I couldn't help but picture the horse that Hercules had.

Once the horse was right in front of me it bent down, as if bowing to me. Weird. Then that's when I heard it. The horse's thoughts.

_Priestess Miaka I have come to aid you._

"Wow, I can hear your thoughts, but h-h-h-how, and why do you know my name?" I was seriously freaked out by now. First flowers made out of ice, then the angel looking guy, and now a horse with wings whose thoughts I could hear. This was going to be harder than I thought.

_You are the priestess, your pure heart is what allows you to do this, and I can't think of another explanation as to why I know your name…I just do. Anyways my name is Hayden, and I will help you. Is this your friend?_

The horse, or Hayden, moved its head towards Mr. Angel.

"Huh? Me a priestess, w-w-w-when, I mean how? And no he'd not my friend he was here already, I found him like that."

_Well come on get on my back we will head towards the nearest town._

"Umm Hayden, where are we?" Finally someone who can answer where I am.

_Hokkan, you are in the outskirts of Hokkan. _

"Hokkan…oh boy, this is more complicated than I thought," I said, although I had no clue to where Hokkan is.

Apparently, Hayden was ignoring me and trying to pull Mr. Angel on his back.

_Err, Priestess, not to ask too much, but could you help me with this boy?_

"Sure Hayden," I said looking at the blue eyes or the horse when he neighed. In between us two we managed to get Mr. Angel on his back, and then until after I mounted Hayden, did it hit me that we were going to fly.

"Hayden, are we, you know going to fly?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.

_Well unless you have another method of traveling fast, so we can save this boy then, yes we are going to fly._

I started whimpering.

_Priestess what is wrong? _

"Umm, I'm afraid of heights, like, super afraid," I said, not knowing what other way to put it.

_Believe you will not even know that we are flying._

Then without warning, no one two three, we were flying. It was cold as the air hit us, and I shivered in my thin ripped sweater. I realize what Hayden had meant when he said that I would not even know we were flying, because, other than the freezing air, it just felt as if the scenery was blurring past us.

Soon we got to the nearest town, and with this my "adventure" started.


	3. His eyes open

_Ohrighty So here's Chapter 3 sorry because its so short, but still enjoy and thank you_

_for your reviews they make my day (;_

* * *

The town was called Kain. It was like ancient China as you would see in books. The houses were small, and in my clothes I could look no more out of place. People there seemed to be calm and relaxed. Another thing that I noticed was that there were horses everywhere, too, although I noticed that not any of them had wings. When I pointed this out to Hayden, I noticed that we were simply trotting along just like all the other people there. The other thing was that Hayden changed his fur and eyes to were a deep black color.

_We have to blend in, it is not everyday an ordinary town sees a horse with wings.  
_

Makes sense if you ask me.

We reached an Inn where we where planning on staying. After I put Hayden in the stable I asked a couple of men, who happened to own the Inn, if the could help me put Mr. Angel in his bed. They did as I asked without asking any questions, and they even brought me what I would call a first aid kit.

"Thank you," I told them.

"No problem Miss, if you need any help we'll be where you found us."

Okay, okay, now how do I take care of Mr. Angel, who was lying on a bed. First, I figured was to see how his fever was going, and when I reached and touched his forehead, I knew that I needed help. It felt three times hotter than it did back when I found him in the forest, and he started moaning in pain louder now. While I was pondering on what to do, someone knocked on the door.

When I opened the door, there stood a six feet tall, 20 year old looking guy, who had long white hair and bright blue eyes, with a sweet looking face. He was Hayden. Don't ask me how I know, because even I don't know, I just got the feeling that he was Hayden.

"Hayden?" I asked, looking straight at his blue eyes.

"Wow you really are the priestess," Hayden's voice was very velvety and soothing sounding.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling the confusion bubbling inside me.

"Well it is said that only the priestess can tell things apart when they form into another, such as me, you being able to recognize me without seeing me in this form ever before," Hayden explained while heading toward a table, where he opened his bag and started pouring out stuff.

"So can you still grow out your wings when you're in this form?" I asked curiously.

To answer my question he sprouted his wings. Poof, they went, while feathers scattered all around the room.

An angel in the making, I tell you.

"Wow!" I said under my breath.

"Let's cure the boy, shall we priestess?" Hayden smiled for the first time.

"Yeah, let's do that."

Hayden showed me what he was holding in the bag, and it was medicine made out of plants. He made him drink some strange liquid and then he put long, bright, green leafs on his forehead. Then after about an hour or so Mr. Angel finally opened his eyes. His eyes, my god, they were beautiful. They were a pale green color. They looked sad, with an endless depth of mystery. And just as soon as he opened his eyes, he closed them again.

"Well that's good to know, he regained consciousness," Hayden said looking proud that his medicine had worked and taken effect so quickly, because Mr. Angel's fever was going down as time went by.

"It is." Then in the place were I was kneeling by the bed were Mr. Angel was laying, I closed my eyes and feel asleep. My first night in this world, and nothing could prepare me for what in store for us.


	4. Oh my fangs!

**Hai its done finallyyyyyyy**

**Sowwy it took a while i was busy with school and all but now we're on vacation**

**so i have more time to update**

**Oh and I may be putting up a Skip Beat fan fiction (:**

**NOTE: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS BEFORE MIAKA FINDS MR.ANGEL KAY KEEP THAT IN MIND**

* * *

**Yui's arrival…. (Yui's POV)**

I felt sharp pain travel through my leg. I opened my eyes and saw that I was at a whole other world. It appeared to be a forest, and the plants there were really odd looking. I stood up a bit, and instantly regretted doing that, for I fell back down instantly. And let's not get into the details of the pain that I felt in my leg.

Maybe it's broken? I thought to myself, and then decided against it because it's most likely badly sprained. Miaka…were are you? And how the hell am I suppose to get out of this forest? She thought.

The clouds thundered above her.

"Kyyyaaaa" I screamed. Ever since I was little and for as long as I could remember I have been scared of thunder.

"Miss, are you okay?"

I was startled and I didn't know what to expect behind me. When I finally got the guts to turn around, I saw a tall, lean, guy in a ninja outfit. His face was covered in a mask and his eyes, the only thing noticeable, were a vivid pale green. Even though, they looked mysterious and all, he didn't seem like a bad guy. But then again, never judge a book by its cover, ha-ha the irony.

"Um no, not really," I finally answered.

"Well miss you know you shouldn't be in the forest alone there are a lot of dangerous things lurking around," he said.

Hmm…I never have liked being called "Miss" so I said, "This miss has a name you know and it's Yui."

He paused for a second, "Ah, pardon my rudeness, Yui-san, I'm Kyo," he took off his mask and smiled.

I did everything I could from gasping. But damn, talk about the face behind the mask being hot! Well not even that, how should I put it…Angele-like? Maybe this world isn't that bad. Right? It's not like I have anyone waiting back for me at home.

"Hmm…ya know Kyo is a nice name," I said blushing for no reason.

"And Yui as well-" he stopped abruptly at mid sentence.

"Wha-" I started to say but then was stopped by Kyo who put his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Someone's coming," he said, and the atmosphere changed. I felt scared, and I know Kyo was on his best guard, because he took a surprisingly long sword, and motioned me to go behind him, for protection.

Then I heard it, I heard the leaves rustling and then I saw out of the corner of my eyes a swift movement. I blinked, and then they there where. Ten ninjas dressed all in blood red. They formed a circle around Kyo and me. Then out of the darkness came the most prince-like -Greek god type of body, and purple-ish eyes (1), curly blond hair, and paled skin- guy I have ever seen.

He spoke with a demonic like voice, somehow soft, and scary at the same time, "My sweet, beautiful, fragile, priestess, you have finally blessed us with your much awaited arrival." He smiled, revealing a nice pair of teeth, except for the fact that he had fangs. Vampire, was my immediate thought, I thought it was an urban legend, and I was speechless. What was all this talk of a priestess?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Tamahome Kyo, trying to rape this girl aren't you?" Blond-fang guy snapped and I gasped.

"What the fuck are you talking about Nakago Aido (2) you're the one with that reputation not me!" Kyo snapped back.

Nakago scoffed, "My dear priestess, do not listen to this imbecile of a man. Come along now I'll save you," he smiled, a kind smile, and gently took a hold of my hand, kneeled down to me and kissed my hand.

I jerked my hand back and this Nakago or whatever looked like he had been slapped across the face. Suddenly he grew out a pair of wings, long bat looking wings.

He, then, lifted me up and whispered, "I'll protect you, no matter what." I felt the blood raise to my cheeks, Nakago clearly notices and smirked.

"Take him down boys, and hopefully this will be the last time I set my eyes on you Tamahome Kyo." With that we flew away and I didn't even have time to see what had happened to Kyo, and deep down I didn't believe that Kyo was a bad person.

**Meanwhile during the fight…. (Kyo's POV)**

Shit…this is bad, this is really bad. I swore I would never use my powers. Those cursed powers that brought me so much harm. Why me? Why did I have to be chosen as one of the Suzaku guardians? Why do I have these powers to protect that priestess? A woman that I don't even know. Duty they call it, little do they know what happens when the powers you are "blessed" with bring harm to the people you love.

The fiery-red dressed ninjas started getting closer to me. I swore my hands would never shed blood again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of them launch an attempted side kick toward me, but my training senses react in a quickness and I am able to doge the kick. Then they all come at me again. I am able to hold them off for a while, with my sword and fighting skills. Soon, the same tingling that I felt that day when my powers turned to a curse, started flowing through me. I wouldn't use them, I swore I wouldn't, and I don't intent on breaking that promise. So, while I'm dogging all their attacks, I suddenly give up and feel one of the ninjas knuckles connect to my cheek and the sour bloody taste flow trough out my mouth. I then get kicked in the right rib, a slashing pain, and I fight the urge of using my power. I could take them down so easily as easily a breaking a twig in half. I could feel my teeth become sharp, my nails suddenly grow to claws, just like that day, the day I can't run away from. But I suppress them, my teeth and nails becoming normal.

Then it's all black.

* * *

Well cliffhanger hope you like it

(1) I meant eyes like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club

(2) Aido is a character from Vampire Knights who is also blond yeaah so i may refer to Nakago as Aido kay'


	5. Stories

Yui's POV

The wind whistled by as Nakago Aido broke the laws of gravity by flying with his bat-like wings. It seemed ages before we finally reached the ground again. We were in a cave, a cave that was more like an underground layer.

"W-w-where are we Aido?" I asked without being able to keep my voice calm.

"Your throne."

That was all he said, and reached for my hand. I pulled back immediately, and that abrupt movement made me step on my bad leg sending a sharp pain through it.

His grin turned in to concern, "My priestess I am here to protect you and only you, why don't you trust me? And why did you not tell me that there was something wrong with your leg."

"Uh, maybe because I am in a whole different world where I don't know anyone, you have fangs, and any idiot in my world would know not to trust a vampire, its like making a deal with the devil! Hence the leg thing, I don't really trust you Vampire!"

"Ah, I see where you are coming from, but I'm telling you I CAN win your trust…so please come with me, I think you should know the whole story as to why you are here, and I would think that you would rather not walk with your leg like that right?" he gave a slow lazy smile, his fangs no longer visible, I noticed.

What could I do? No matter how much I just wanted to turn and run out of the cave, maybe Nakago Aido could be trusted, and as soon as I noticed something off about this situation then I would escape, besides maybe this was the only way that I could find Miaka. Other than that I really didn't want to walk with my leg like this.

Aido extended out his hand once more, this time though, there was no hesitation from my part nor was there fear. I took Aido's hand, knowing full well I could be making a deal with the devil. He then lifted me up, piggy-back-ride style.

Aido walked through a labyrinth of walls that had a red glow, almost like fire, he wasn't talking at all, which I found odd for a while ago all he would do is talk.

Eh, might as well try to talk to him right, who knows maybe he is trustworthy, I thought to myself.

"Hey, Aido, why don't you like Kyo?" I asked, feeling his shoulders tense up.

"I just don't, he rapes innocent little girls," he answered hesitantly.

"Oh c'mon Aido, I don't believe you, mainly because he seems like the type of person that can be trusted…I trust him." And that is the truth I do trust Kyo and I don't believe that he would do anything like that.

"Okay, well I guess in order for me to get your full trust I have to be honest with you the whole time. Kyo and I we were childhood friends, he was the only one that ever saw another side of me, then something happened, which I will explain to you later after you know the whole story. But right now there are more important things to take care of. Such as you knowing WHY you're here."

"True. I still don't know that…"


	6. My Teddy Bear

Miaka

Weeks went by, and we stayed in town. I got to know Kyo more and more each day. Kyo turned out to be the two years older than me. Not only that but I also got to know about his background, such as his family. He mentioned his mother had passed away when he was little, but he never talked about his father and I never asked either. He said he had an older brother, but they weren't very close. So basically he was an infant, he had been raised by his sensei who thought him martial arts and how to use a bow and arrow, among other things, but Kyo said his favorite weapon was the bow and arrow. Hence, I talked to him about my family also. I told him how I also happened to have an older brother, and that my mother had been the only one to raise me because my father had walked out on us. And how I was here in search of my friend.

When Hayden heard that Kyo knew how to use the bow he asked him to teach me how to use it.

"Will you teach her?" Hayden asked.

I groaned, "Aww, whhhhhyyyy?"

"For your protection…didn't you say you wanted to learn how to protect your self," Hayden arched an eyebrow as he said this, "Kyo you wouldn't mind, right?"

"Actually no, I wouldn't mind," he said with a quick smile.

Kyo has no idea of what I am. I have accepted the fact that I'm here for a reason and I might as well do this "Priestess" thing. Plus I want to find Yui, we've been here for a couple of weeks already and every time I mention this to Hayden he says we're not ready yet. When I ask, ready for what? He changes the subject and his eyes fill with worry. As for the reason that Kyo doesn't know is because Hayden doesn't trust anybody. He says Kyo, could be trying to harm the priestess, and Hayden said he know when to trust people, he's never been wrong in that area. As for people knowing the"Twin Priestesses" have arrived was because that day when the sun was setting a green light was ejected above the horizon; Hayden said that some people will stop at nothing to kill one of the priestesses, according to legend it will stop the great "Battle". A legend that Hayden still hasn't told me! When ever I ask he says "You'll find out soon, enough."

"Phooey, I don't waannnnnaaaa," I whined like a little kid, crossing my arms, and they laughed.

"Go easy on her okay, Kyo?" Hayden said.

"Ha-ha, I'll try," Kyo replied.

After that he when and got his bow and arrows. I followed right behind him as we went out of the motel. People in ancient china were so busy. With a quick smile from any stranger the streets crowded with people, kids whinnying, and horses trotting along. We were right by a market and we got to see the action first hand. Kyo walked among the throng of people. I thought I was following close behind him, but then I got distracted looking at the things people were selling and when I looked up, Kyo was no were insight. We had already walked a good distance from the motel, so I knew if I got lost I was probably screwed.

"Ah shit, KYOOOO!" I yelled.

Nothing happened except more people kept coming at me. It seemed that the throng of people was getting longer. I was bumping into everybody, and pretty soon I lost my balance, and I found my self falling backwards.

I braced myself for the impact and closed my eyes, when I felt a pair of strong arms seize my waist, to keep me from falling. I opened my eyes…and Kyo's face was a few inches from mine.

"Found you," he said, grinning, then he let go of my waist as soon as I regained my balance.

"Ha-ha, yes you did and in good time," I said a nervous effect coated my voice.

"Yeah, just don't get lost next time…Mika," he said, walking toward the field were we were going to practice.

Oh that reminds me, about three days ago, Kyo started calling me Mika, for some reason, and eventually even Hayden started going along with it. Even is even, so I gave him a nickname too, Tama. Which is one of the cat's name at the motel! Ha-ha Kyo got a kick out of that one.

We finally reached the field where we were going to practice.

I sat down under the shade provided by a big tree.

"Mika, let's practice, okay?" Kyo said his bow in hand.

The breeze felt nice blowing my hair, and I didn't want to get up.

"'Kay…Tama," I said, with an easy laugh.

Kyo, went over the basics on how to hold the bow, over and over and over again, it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Tama, I waaana use the arrow!" I said.

"Geez, impatient woman," he mumbled.

"I heard that!" I replied, laughing.

He took out the arrow and ran away from the tree and told me to come with him. I went after him and when we were a good 12 feet away from the tree he set his stand, connected the arrow with the bow in one quick swift move, aimed fro the tree, and in one fluid and graceful move he hit the tree.

"Whoa…" I whispered.

"Ha-ha, all it is, is practice, Mika," he said smiling.

Aww, those smiles. I bet Kyo doesn't realize what a sweet smile he has. And when ever he happens to smile or grin I can't stop looking at him, I bet he doesn't even realize how many stares from girls he gets when we walked through the market, I thought. I shake, the thoughts out of my head, and prepare the bow and arrow like he did.

"Pft, Mr.Show-Off, I can top that," I smirked cockily.

"I'm sure you can…" he returned the smirk.

I was so confident that I could actually hit the tree on my first try. After all he explained it all over and OVER and OVER again.

I pulled the arrow back along with the string and I let it go. As soon as I did that I didn't see the arrow hit the tree... how ever I saw it hit the ground…right in front of my feet

"Damn it!" I yelled, and then I turned back to look at Kyo, who looked like he was holding back the laughter.

"Don't do it. Do. Not. Laugh," I said, and as soon as I did, he cracked up, with that musical laugh of his.

He was laughing so hard, it was difficult for me not to join in.

"Ha-ha, I think that's it for the day," he said still laughing.

"Ya' know it's really not ALL that funny," I said getting playfully mad.

"Sorry?" he replied looking amused.

"Don't ever speak to me," I said jokingly, "I'm kidding, but still it took skills to make the arrow land so….um perfectly on the ground. Takes skills."

"Sure did." He remarked chuckling.

We walked down the tree again and he removed the arrow off the tree. I laid down in the shade, and looked up at the sky. Kyo sat next to me, and then after a while eventually he laid next to me. We chatted, about random things, and eventually fell into silence and we just stared at the sky. The low breeze combined with almost absolute silence was rocking me to sleep. My eye lids started to close, and I finally stopped fighting it and eventually drifted to sleep.


	7. Two sides to a coin

Kyo

These past weeks have been surprisingly pleasant. From getting rescued by Hayden to meeting Miaka. I know Hayden doesn't trust me, but I don't know why. I mean I've never done anything to him, nor would I betray him, or Miaka. Ah, Miaka, such a sweet girl like I've never met before. She is truly one of a kind, from her sense of humor, to her easy smile. I know I haven't met her too long ago but even with that factor she knows more about me than most people do. I'm glad Hayden let me stay with them and was willing to let me accompany them to the capital, which is where I'm heading. The more time I spend with Miaka, the more I'm assured that I've NEVER met a girl like her. To begin with she doesn't talk to me just for my looks. I know girls do that…which is kind of annoying to tell you the truth. Nope, Miaka isn't like that, she actually talks to me looking at my eyes instead of somewhere else. Plus Miaka isn't bad looking either; she's very pretty, with her short black hair, and a pair of cute brown eyes.

Hayden had asked me one night, when she was asleep, something that made me wonder.

"Will you protect her, no matter what?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If I'm not around say I went somewhere can I trust you to look after her?" he said his tone very serious.

"Of course I will, she saved me once already, it's the least I can do," I replied without hesitation.

"Thank you." Hayden said and that was the end of the conversation.

Today, he asks me to teach her how to use a bow. Ha-ha, this should be amusing I thought to myself. In the end it really was. After walking through the market to get to the field and Miaka getting lost. Later I found her and she was about to fall, man this girl is so clumsy, it's kind of cute. Then the actually practice, with the way she got impatient, and her cockiness. Oh and when she dropped the arrow. That was really funny. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time.

Then when we go back to the shade under the tree and I take off the arrow off the tree.

"Hey Mika-chan," I start to say after a while of silence and of looking at the sky and that's when I notice she's asleep.

I chuckled lightly, and returned my sight to the sky.

After a while I heard Miaka, murmur, "Kyo…" I turn at the sound of my name thinking that she woke up, but she didn't, instead she sighed. I looked at her sleeping face and notice that she looked so peaceful it made her even more pretty. Next thing I know, she rolls over and is now on top of my arm and her arm is flung over my abdomen and she starts snuggling up to me. As soon as she did that, I felt my face get warm. And that almost never happens to me. Mika then stops moving and sighs a second time.

I then find a smile forming at my lips. Then I relax and closed my eyes also.

The ironic thing is as soon as I do this, Miaka wakes up. I figure my best bet is to pretend to be asleep.

She lifted her head off my arm and murmured "The hell…", and then I hear her softly laugh. Later she yawns, and lays her head back on my arm.

Soon her breathing evens out, and I know she fell asleep again.

Hayden must be wondering where we are, so after a couple of minutes go by, I take the bow and the arrows and then I pick up Miaka. I was surprised at the fact of how light she felt in my arms, and I started walking toward the place we were staying.

We were just about to get into the market, when Miaka wakes up.

"Morning?" She says laughing.

"Ha-ha almost evening but okay…Good morning sleepy head," I replied.

She giggles, "Tama you can put me down now."

I put her down.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked now starting to walk through the throng of people.

She laughed, "Yeah I did, I still can't believe I fell asleep. Probably from all that practice."

"Haha, I'm sure it was."

Since it's now almost evening the crowd of people is even bigger now, we started bumping into people, and I grab Mika's arm so we won't get separated because, knowing Mika, she will probably get lost. Eventually we start bumping into even more people and my hand starts slipping until were both hand in hand. I looked back at Miaka, and I notice that she's looking at our hands together, and her face shows a faint blush. Oddly when I saw her doing that I felt my face warm up. The second time in one day! So I looked away and kept walking, feeling my face regain its regular temperature. We finally made it past the crowd of people, and I let go of her hand.

"Wow, that some crowd, huh?" I asked, laughing.

She smiles, "Yep, which reminds me, I'm hungry!"

I chuckled, "Hayden probably made something."

"Yay!" She says and runs to the room.

After she burst through the door I come in after her, and I set the bow and arrow in a corner of the room.

"Hayden!" I hear Miaka calling. I sat down in a chair, waiting.

She came back to the room where I was, with a confused expression.

"He's not here…That's weird," she said looking worried.

"I'm sure he's fine," I assured her, then I hear her stomach growl, "and you need food."

"Yeah that would be nice," she said.

By the time I finish cooking and we're both done eating, Hayden still hasn't come back.

I told Miaka that I would go out and look for him.

"I'll go with you," she mumbled.

As soon as we get to the door to you out, Hayden appears.

"Oh hey, you two, sorry I'm late I had to run some errands today," he explained.

"Ah, I was starting to get worried Hayden," Miaka said.

"I'm truly sorry," he said sounding sincere.

"It's okay," Miaka said with her cheerful voice.

Hayden then turned back to me and asked how the practice when. Mika and I told him what happened, and he also laughed when we got to the part of her first try.

Night's dark cloak appeared and the moon revealed it self, with the stars twinkling along. I slowly nodded off to sleep. I expected my dream to be my nightmare, the same dream I have every time I manage to actually fall asleep. However tonight was different…I dreamed about Miaka, and her being the "Priestess", the reason for my damned curse. In a way of its own…it really was a nightmare.


End file.
